Baby Blues
by Aki JS
Summary: Short, cute and sweet. A one shot that follows Sasuke's thoughts as he muses about his favorite color. [Sasuke liked all kinds of blue, but there was one shade he particularly like above all else.] [Brotherly or romantic, either way works. SasuNaru]


Uwah, my first Naruto story! Pls. be nice.

If I owned it, there would be a hell lot more than an accidental kiss between Sasuke and Naruto.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke has always liked the color blue. In fact, it was his favorite color and that could easily be confirmed by looking in his closet. His wide-collared shirts were blue, his gloves were blue, his forehead protector was blue; in fact, almost every single artifact of clothing he owned was blue, disregarding the occasional splashes of black and white.

He like all kinds of blue.

He liked royal blue, the color of his room. It was that color theme his father used to create his room. His mother once told him, that when she was seven months pregnant with him, his father had started to tirelessly work on the room, sometimes ignoring his clan responsibilities to make sure that everything was perfect. While Itachi's room was blood red, his was royal blue.

He liked normal blue, his trademark color, the color he wears most of the time. It was the color of the shirt his mother gave him as a birthday present the year before Itachi massacred the clan. Ever since then, he looked for the same shade of blue in his clothes whenever he went shopping.

He also liked the color silvery-blue; it was the same color as the sheen of his favorite shuriken. It was a birthday gift from Kakashi-sensei, after a year of being his student; Kakashi had deemed him worthy enough of a custom made shuriken that many of the ANBU's used. The thing caused a small fortune and was completely invincible when fought up against most ninja arsenals. Sasuke treasured the shuriken as much as he treasured the Chidori technique.

Sasuke especially enjoyed the color of sky blue. Unbeknownst to most, he, like Shikamaru enjoyed staring at the clouds. He liked how they looked against the gentle shade of blue of the sky and most especially the calming effect they had on him whenever he killed. Usually, just after a kill, he would stare up at the sky and all his worry would fade away.

And people wondered how he killed so easily.

But the shade of blue that Sasuke really loved was the shade of baby blue, the same shade as Naruto's eyes.

Just like sky blue, they had a calming effect that would usually just wash all his worries and guilt away. Whenever those eyes flashed at him, filled with happiness, he really couldn't help the small upward twitch of his lips.

Just like silvery-blue, those eyes would push him to drive further, push harder and force himself to the extremes. Like Kakashi-sensei's shuriken, Naruto's eyes made him go further and fight for his goal of becoming stronger. Determination would always bust forth from somewhere within him whenever he looked into those eyes.

Just like normal blue, staring in those eyes gave him a warm _fuzzy_ (or as close as it can get) feeling inside. It told of wonderful stories of the past, from their childhood to their adolescence. It brought forth all his most precious memories, most of them, time he spent with Naruto.

And just like royal blue, Naruto's eyes told him that someone cared for him. It told him that no matter how much Naruto would lavish praise on Sakura, no matter how much time they would fight and no matter how much time he would hurt Naruto, Naruto will always be there for him as his rival, best friend, brother and sympathyzer. The only person in the whole entire village that could and had undersood him throughout half of his entire life.

Naruto would never leave him because Sasuke new that Naruto promised to never left his most precious people. And Sasuke also knew that Naruto always kept his word . Just ask Sakura and Iruka-sensei.

Sasuke liked all kinds of blue.

But he especially liked dobe blue.

* * *

Comments? Critisizms? Anything you wanna say? Then please press the pretty purple button.

_Akira_


End file.
